


The Names We Call Ourselves

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Names, Sass, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kylo Ren hears someone address General Hux by his first name he actually looks around in confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Names We Call Ourselves

The first time Kylo Ren hears someone address General Hux by his first name he actually looks around in confusion. It’s at some ghastly First Order social event. He doesn’t understand why Snoke wants him there, so he just lurks behind Hux, like either the man’s bodyguard or his jailer. Everyone is drinking. Ren doesn’t drink, it interferes with his connection to the Force and besides, he is wearing his helmet.

The elderly woman approaches Hux with a cry of “Brendol, darling!!”, drifting across the room in a cloud of bad perfume. She is some kind of governor, and looks like the sort of woman who has 15 tiny dogs and wears poison rings. Ren checks with the Force- yes, all five rings and her necklace contain illegal substances of one kind or another. She must be under the influence of one of them to have mistaken Hux for her friend ‘Brendol’. Red hair is very rare in this part of space and Kylo can’t imagine any other man in the Galaxy having a face that beautiful, despite the constipated expression he habitually wears.

Ren is very confused when the General kisses her hand (avoiding the rings) and converses with her for five minutes without correcting her error.

Once the woman has drifted away again, Hux snatches a fresh glass of brandy from a passing tray and downs it in one gulp. “Pfassk, I hate that woman.”

“Why did she call you ‘Brendol’?” Ren asks in a bored tone. He has the mask staring off into the distance, he thinks Hux can’t tell that he’s watching him from behind the visor.

“It’s my name.”

“No,” Kylo replies, sounding certain, “no, it’s not.”

Hux stares at him. “I think that after 34 years I know my own name, Ren.”

“No, your name is Hux.”

The General sighs and takes another brandy, there isn’t enough alcohol on this planet to make Kylo Ren tolerable.

The mask continues, “I’ve been inside your head many times, General, not once have you ever thought of your self as 'Brendol’. It is not your name.”

“What the hell do you mean- 'I’ve been inside your head many times’ Ren?” Hux hissed, his face rapidly turning red. “Looking for what precisely!?”

“Nothing in particular,” Ren shrugged. “It can be useful to know your enemy.”

“We’re on the same side, you ridiculous child!”

“Perhaps.”

“Besides,” says Hux, shaking his head, “why on earth would I, or anyone for that matter, refer to themselves in the third person inside their own head? The entire concept is ludicrous. You know nothing of how I perceive myself, Ren. You’re just making up lies to distract from the fact that you’re so unprofessional that you can’t even remember the names of your comrades.”

Kylo bends at the waist, bringing his mask close to Hux’ face, so close it’s almost touching his nose. “If you name really is 'Brendol’, General, why do you always imagine me calling out 'Hux’ when you fantasise about taking me to your bed? Hmm?”

The angry red of Hux’s face was instantly replaced by a hot, embarrassed pink that clearly extended below his collar and up into his hairline. The General swallowed hard.

“I’ll leave you to consider that point,” Kylo said, turning to leave, “good night… Huuuxx.”

Ren headed off. Hux hated him. There really wasn’t enough brandy in the Galaxy.

——

Several months later Kylo Ren actually checked the First Order records and discovered that the General’s full name was Brendol Hux II.

He called him “Brendol Eye-Eye” in bed, a grand total of once. Hux broke his nose and locked him out of heir quarters for three days. It was worth it.


End file.
